


Love In The Wee Hours

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Something About Sophie [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute filler fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Sophie lets Mycroft tuck her back into bed and Greg gives cuddles for being the cutest.





	Love In The Wee Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of filler story that I wrote on a 2 hour journey because I had a vague idea for a short.

A scream cut through the blackness and he woke breathing fast. The duvet was still lying across his chest and he gripped it tight with both hands then turned his head on the pillow to check that Mycroft was still asleep. He was not.

Greg sat up slowly and gazed around the room. Mycroft wasn’t in bed and Greg couldn’t see him in the bedroom or through the gap in the door left ajar, letting him see into the en suite.

Greg wiped a hand over his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he pushed the duvet away. They always closed the bedroom door when they went to sleep but now it was left half open. He stood and made his way through it.

It wasn’t until he was in the corridor that he heard sniffling and a low, hushed voice. That wiped away the last of the sleep from his sluggish mind as he remembered that he and Sophie had stayed at Mycroft’s last night after Sophie fell asleep here shortly after dinner. Sophie was staying in the spare bedroom down the hall. She had probably woken up and been afraid when she found she wasn’t in her own room.

Sophie had stayed at Mycroft’s place a few times before but as with anyone ever waking up and not remembering going to bed, that’s a scary moment.

Greg sighed in relief that the scream didn’t mean something worse.

His bare feet padded across the carpet as he entered the spare room to join his two favourite people. He had his mouth open to ask if he could join their midnight party but stopped dead along with his breath when he saw them.

Mycroft was sat on the edge of Sophie’s bed tucking her in and patting her hands in his attempt to comfort her further. It seemed to be working since Sophie was smiling through drying tears. And Mycroft said he wasn’t good at this!

It seemed like a perfect bonding moment for the both of them so, since Sophie had yet to notice him (Mycroft would have some way or another), he stepped back outside the room and leaned against the wall to wait for Mycroft to leave Sophie to a more restful night’s sleep. He had no intention of ruining whatever calming spell his other half had put on his daughter. She didn’t need him right now and rather than upsetting Greg, it made him happy and proud. Proud of how far Mycroft had come to be comfortable around Sophie and proud of how much Sophie had grown, even at her young age. There weren’t many adults that understood the complexities that were Mycroft but Sophie did and loved him as much as Greg did for it.

Greg heard a couple more hushed words from inside the room but didn’t bother to listen in. He didn’t need to know but he had no doubt that Mycroft would tell him later. As much as Mycroft adamantly denies it he is very good with kids, especially a certain Little Miss.

A slightly louder “Goodnight” was called just before Mycroft appeared and closed the door behind him quietly.

Mycroft had of course known of Greg’s presence from the moment he stepped into the room (it did him well to be so vigilant in his line of work) and so was not surprised to find him waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow at Greg’s beaming smile but it did set any doubts he may have had about his actions aside.

“You got her back to sleep. You’re officially her new favourite.” Greg said in a low, quiet voice, his smile becoming a grin. “Should I be suspicious of any plans to take over as the ‘bestest dad in the whole wide world and even the stars’ because that’s what she was calling me yesterday.” He joked and took Mycroft’s hand so he would know that.

Mycroft blew out an amused breath but didn’t respond to deny the accusation. That was his own joke but he still blushed and ducked his head which made Greg grin wider.

“I see how it is.” Greg waggled his eyebrows playfully. He used his grip on Mycroft’s hand to lead him back to their bedroom. “It’s all ‘Gregory, I need you.’, ‘Gregory, I love you’, ‘Gregory, take me to bed’, and then as soon as you have me at my weakest you conspire to steal my daughter. Well, I see through your deceptions, mister, and you have failed to account for one thing.” He held up one finger to accompany his statement. “You can have her!”

The two returned to their bedroom and Mycroft closed the door behind them with his free hand while Greg continued his hushed yet dramatic dialogue.

“You can have the little monkey and all the mess she makes, too.” He shook a finger in the air in warning. “She needs feeding, she needs watering, she needs winding.”

“Sophie is not an infant, Gregory.”

“Okay, okay, maybe she doesn’t need winding anymore but she definitely needs feeding, watering, bathing – good luck with that, by the way – entertaining, clothing…” He ticked off his points on an imaginary list in the air in front of him. “Basically, say goodbye to your time and money, buddy.”

Mycroft halted his otherwise non-stop ramblings there by pushing him onto the bed Greg had managed to pull them over to. He climbed in the bed after him and pulled the duvet up and over them both.

“You love Sophie very much and never let any of those things stop you from taking care of her. You do absolutely everything to the best of your abilities.” He knew that as much as Greg was joking about these things, he was still conscious about doing a good job of raising his daughter. “Now, stop joking around, you need to sleep. You’ve hardly been getting any.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Mycroft didn’t bother to dignify that with an answer other than to reach over Greg and turn out the light he had switched on coming into the room.

“You’re really good with her, you know.” Greg whispered into Mycroft’s chest as he was pulled closer. “I know you love her too.”

Mycroft simply stared at the crown of his lover’s head and let out a soundless breath. He didn’t need to confirm Gregory’s statement for it to be true. They both knew that.

“She loves you just as much.” Greg added and reached out to pull Mycroft into more of a cuddle. “She wouldn’t have let you put her to bed if not.”

“I know.” Mycroft said, pressing a kiss to the top of Greg’s head.

“Good.”

They both fell asleep smiling, just as Sophie had.


End file.
